Immortelle
by Liamalya
Summary: Quand l'arrivée d'une nouvelle chamboule complètement la vie des Cullen. Un coup de foudre entre Carlisle et elle. Le pouvoir soigneusement caché d'Esmé, Bella la garce, et bien plus encore. Dans ma toute première fic.
1. Chapitre 1

Prologue :

Après la tour romaine, commençait les quartiers cossus de la ville, maisons majestueuses, piscines luxueuses, clôtures en fer forgé. J'habitais une des plus belles demeures, au cœur d'un jardin ceint de hauts murs.

Le portail électrique de la propriété s'ouvrit, laissant la berline dans laquelle j'étais installer entres dans la propriété. Je descendais .Plongée dans mes pensées, je remontais l'allée. Les rosiers étaient en fleurs, mais cela m'importait peu. Je poussais l'imposante porte d'entrée.

Ma tutrice m'attendait dans le hall.

C'était une grande femme sèche, aux cheveux d'un blond très pale, tirés en arrière. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle avait appris à sourire et si son regard avait dégagé de la chaleur. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur strict, confectionné par un couturier de renom et se tenait droite, les mains jointes devant elle.

_Eh, bien Alya. Il semblerait que vous ayez de réelles difficultés avec l'heure. Qu'avez-vous à dire en guise d'explications ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance. Je préférais donc capituler et faire le dos rond.

_Rien Madame si ce n'est que je suis désolée.

_Bien, au moins, vous ne vous exprimez pas avec arrogance. Vous irez vous couchez tôt et en échange, je ne parlerais pas de cet écart à votre oncle. Est-ce entendu ?

_Oui madame.

_Vous pouvez dès à présent aller diner. Jugeant la conversation close, elle se dirigeât vers le salon.

Je gagnais la cuisine en me demandant pour la millième fois si cette famille ressentait la moindre affection pour moi hormis de l'affection pour mon argent. Je mangeais rapidement mon repas et allais dans ma chambre.

Demain, c'était mon anniversaire. J'allais avoir seize ans. Si on prenait la peine de me regarder, on voyait une adolescente avec de longs cheveux blonds avec chaque mèche d'un ton différent qui m'arrivaient sous les fesses , avec des yeux vairons, un bleu saphir et un vert émeraude avec les rétines or , j'étais belle, très belle, trop belle, pour que ce soit normal. Mais tout le monde m'ignorait et me détestait. J'avais quatre bracelets : un vert feuillage avec des feuilles émeraude, un rouge corail avec des flammes orange, un bleu d'eau avec des gouttes bleu marine, et enfin un blanc avec des nuages argentés et un collier avec des éclairs bleu électrique. Je ne pouvais pas les enlever.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'étais surdouée. En classe de quatre ans, au lieu de faire des dessins, comme ma « extraordinaire cousine » Cindy, je savais déjà lire, écrire et compter parfaitement et cela je l'avais appris toute seule. On m'avait fait faire des batteries de tests, et il s'était avéré que j'avais un QI supérieur à celui d'Einstein. Ma chère tante avait immédiatement voulu, que je vive dans un laboratoire, mais les scientifiques avaient refusés complètement horrifier disant, que je devais avoir une vie « normale» malgré mon super cerveau.

J'avais donc suivit une scolarité normale. Même si j'étais nettement plus mature et intelligente que mes camarades de classe. Mais le plus extraordinaire en moi c'était assurément mes dons.

Je me rappelais très bien l'incident qui m'avait conduit à un renvoi pur et simple de Jackson. Le lycée public du coin ou l'on m'avait inscrite, tandis que ma « cousine » allait dans une pension huppée, située à une demi-journée de New-York alors qu'elle avait autant de QI qu'un légume. Ses profs mettaient ces mauvaises notes sur le compte d'une trop grande implication dans la vie sociale du lycée. Comme quoi, mon argent servait à quelque chose. Quand j'avais eu cinq ans, ils m'avaient dit que je ne devais plus les appeler « Tante et oncle », que si je vivais avec eux c'était parce que mon précédent tuteur, le petit frère de « mon oncle » avait mis, dans son testament que si ils voulaient hérités de sa fortune, ils devaient s'occuper de moi.

Bref. L'incident s'est passé en cours de littérature. Dès j'ai poussé la porte de littérature, tous mes « chers » camarades ont braqués leurs regards sur moi. Faut dire qu'avec mon jean Levis, mes boots Jimmy shoes, et mon tee-shirt Guess, je faisais tâche. Déjà qu'on me déposait en voiture avec chauffeur. Bref, on ne m'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout dans mon bahut. Je m'asseyais tout devant, où j'étais la seule. Tous les autres occupaient les tables du fond.

La mère James, une vieille peau à l'œil de verre, me détestait. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'asticoter. Mais, je restais stoïque face à ces piques incessantes. Pendant le cours, mes camarades se mirent à me lancer des boulettes de papiers, j'avais beau me plaindre, l'enseignante ne voulut rien comprendre. Dans ma tête, je ne cessais de dire des « Arrêtez ! », ne voulant pas me faire chasser du cours de Français. Mais, je finis par craquer quand, ils commencèrent à m'insulter. Je me levais et criai un « La f**** ! » retentissant, qui eut le mérite de les faire taire, mais qui me valut un regard noir de James et un renvoi immédiat sans sommation.

Quand je rentrais à la maison, je trouvais ma « famille » au salon. Je passais un sale quart-d 'heure. La sentence fut immédiate. J'étais émanciper et détentrice de cinquante millions de dollars, ma part dans la fortune de mon défunt tuteur. J'étais aussi la propriétaire d'une dizaine de villas aux Etats-Unis et à l'étranger. Je décidais de changer d'air, et choisissais la maison à Forks, déjà meublée. Je faisais mes bagages et prenais l'avion pour Seattle. Ma nouvelle vie commençait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais à Forks, et il avait plu tous les jours. Je m'étais acheté une belle Mercedes Benz bleu nuit, un vrai bijou. Je m'étais inscrite au lycée de en classe de Terminale. J'avais deux ans d'avance par rapport aux autres de ma classe. Hélas, comme c'était une petite ville et donc un petit lycée, tout le monde voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle qui venait de New-York et qui était surdouée et vivant seule à seulement seize ans. J'allais donc être une bête de foire ici aussi. Je me couchais vers vingt-trois heures. Je rêvais, comme chaque nuit depuis mon anniversaire, d'un très bel homme à la peau très pâle, blond platine aux yeux dorés. Je savais que nous étions liés.

Je me levais à sept heures et filais sous la douche et je me préparais, revêtant un pull à col bateau, un jean slim gris chiné, une paire de bottines noires. Je prenais mon sac à dos et ma veste à capuche. Et je mettais mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour cacher le plus longtemps possible mes prunelles que les gens de Forks trouveraient à coup sûr des plus étranges.

Miracle. Aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvait pas. Il y avait juste quelques nuages. J'arrivais à sept heures cinquante-cinq sur le parking. Il semblait que tout le lycée c'était passer le mot, sur le fait que j'arrivais aujourd'hui. Bref, le parking était bondé. Je me tapais le front sur le volant, consternée. J'avais pensée qu'en arrivant tôt je ne croiserais personne, mais ils voulaient tellement me voir, qu'ils s'étaient levés aux aurores. Après avoir soufflée un bon coup, je sortais de la voiture. Je mettais ma capuche, et réajustais mes lunettes et mis mes écouteurs. Je verrouillais ma voiture et traversais rapidement le parking en sentant leurs yeux sur moi. Une fois dans le bureau d'accueil, je rangeais ma veste et mes écouteurs dans mon sac. La secrétaire me tendit le plan du lycée, le relever de présence à faire signer par tous les professeurs, et mon emploi du temps. Je la remerciais et remarquais que j'avais une heure de libre. Je décidais donc de visiter le lycée quand j'entendis que tous étaient en cours. Il y avait un terrain de football, un gymnase, le stricte minimum quoi. Quand ça sonnât, je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon cours de musique. J'entrais juste après le professeur. Le boucan qui y régnait s'interrompit brusquement. Je me sentis rougir furieusement. Je tendais ma fiche à Mme Sommers. Elle me demandât alors de me présenter.

_Je m'appelle Alya Dushannes, j'ai seize ans. J'ai emménagé à Forks il y a deux semaines. J'habitais à New-York avec mes tuteurs, puis, j'ai été émancipée récemment. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Merci de votre attention.

J'allais m'assoir tout au fond et me mettais à regarder par la fenêtre. Le cours passa rapidement, sans que j'aie à ouvrir la bouche.

Mme Sommers par sa seule présence, avait empêché mes camarades de me parler, mais j'avais bien vu les regards que tous ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones me lançaient, et les regards haineux et jaloux des adolescentes. Une fois le cours fini, alors que je sortais, une main masculine se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et la repoussais sèchement.

_Ne me touches pas comprit ! Crachais-je.

_Oh, désolé. Je me présente, je suis Mike Newton, je voulais juste me présenté. J'ai remarqué que tu étais toute seule.

C'était un blond avec le visage d'un bébé qui se trouvait devant moi. J'hochais la tête.

_Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me touche.

_Ah ok, à l'avenir j'éviterais, dit-il.

Une jeune fille châtaine s'approcha de nous en me souriant hypocritement.

_Salut Alya. Moi c'est Jessica Stanley, la petite amie de Mike. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?

_Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, commençais-je, peu séduite à l'idée de déjeuner avec un dragueur et sa pimbèche de petite amie, qui me voyait comme une rivale.

_Mais non ! S'empressa-telle de me couper, tu ne nous dérangeras pas et puis, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance.

J'étais coincée. Je finis par accepter, bien qu'à contre cœur. Ils m'annoncèrent que nous allions déjeuner avec leurs amis. J'espérais de tout cœur, ne pas avoir affaire à d'autres Mike et d'autres Jessica.

J'avais réussis à me débarrasser d'eux grâce à mon cours de biotechnologie. J'entrais tranquillement en cours. J'étais la dernière le professeur M Vagner me désigna la seule place encore libre, à côté d'une blonde sulfureuse qui ne m'adressa pas un regard. Je l'appréciais déjà celle-là. Alors que j'écrivais mon cours, je sentis son regard sur moi. Je me tournais vers elle et croisais ses yeux dorés complètement écarquillés, emplis d'une émotion singulière.

_Ça va ? Lui-demandais-je, inquiète.

Elle hocha vivement la tête puis, à près m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, reporta son attention sur le cours.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, elle sortit rapidement comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses, après m'avoir regardé d'un air …ému et incrédule. Curieusement, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre. Je rangeais cette impression dans un coin de mon cerveau et me préparais à aller déjeuner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

Je suivais en soupirant mentalement, la conversation des plus constructives de Jessica et sa copine Lauren sur le bal de Noël, et sur ce qu'elles allaient portés etc... Nous finîmes par arriver devant la porte de la cafétéria. Jessica était venue me chercher à mon cours de Maths pour être sûre que je ne me défile pas. Et elle avait bien fait.

Je prenais la file et prenais une salade composée, une part de pizza quatre-fromages, un muffin au chocolat. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je suivais machinalement Jessica vers leur table. Je m'affalais littéralement sur la chaise en simili-bois. Tous les regards convergeaient vers notre table, à cause de moi. Et Lauren et Jessica en profitaient bien. Je mangeais mécaniquement le contenu de mon plateau repas. Quand j'eu finis, je le repoussais et me penchais en arrière, tout en fermant les yeux. Je restais comme ça un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un brusque silence dans la salle et qu'un chuchotement de Jessica n'attire mon attention.

Je me redressais et regardais les deux commères, leurs amis, Eric, Tyler et Bella. Seul Angela et son petit ami Ben ne critiquaient pas les Cullen. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je détestais Bella, c'était une haine viscérale. Comme si elle avait fait du mal à quelqu'un que j'aimais. Pourtant, je n'aimais et n'avais plus personne. Du moins, que je me souvienne. Ils parlaient des Cullen. Edward, Emmet et Alice Cullen, Jasper et Rosalie Hale, les jumeaux blonds. Les propos qu'ils eurent ne me plurent pas du tout. Surtout ceux de Bella. Elle était sortie avec Edward et elle l'avait jeté pour être avec un type de la Push. Un certain Jacob Black.

Je sentais des regards sur ma nuque. Je me tournais et croisais cinq regards dorés. Je reconnus la belle blonde, Rosalie qui me fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, à ma plus grande surprise. J'haussais les sourcils, complètement déroutée. Je regardais sa sœur, Alice qui ressemblait à un lutin. Puis, un brun, baraqué, aux airs de grizzli, le jumeau de Rosalie, un blond à l'air torturé, Jasper et un rouquin, Edward. Ils me fixaient tous avec cette lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. La sonnerie de la reprise de cours, interrompit notre échange de regard. Je me levais rapidement et quittais le réfectoire presque en courant ignorant les appels de mes « amis ».

J'étais dans les vestiaires. Mon cours de sport allait bientôt commencer, je mettais le short gris et le tee-shirt qui composaient la tenue. Jessica, Lauren et Bella virent se placées devant moi, alors que je terminais de faire mes lacets. Je levais les yeux vers elles. Elles semblaient particulièrement furieuses.

_Qu'est -ce qui t'as pris de nous lâchez comme ça ? Cracha Jessica.

_Ouais et pourquoi Rosalie t'as souri et fait un clin d'œil? Ajouta Bella en me toisant méchamment. Quand je sortais avec Edward, elle n'a jamais été sympathique avec moi .Alors, pourquoi avec toi, la nouvelle, elle est sympa, hein ?

_Je ne sais pas. On a un cours de biotechnologie ensemble. Commençais-je, mais d'ailleurs, ça ne vous regarde pas ce sont mes affaires, pas les vôtres.

Sitôt dit, je sortais du vestiaire, après avoir rangé mes affaires dans le casier de sport. Le professeur nous expliqua le programme du trimestre : endurance, basket et vitesse. Pendant que les autres faisaient leurs étirements, M Brad vint pour vérifier mes aptitudes en sport. Un de ses assistants fut chargé de surveiller les autres, et Mademoiselle Cindy nous accompagna à l'extérieur. Je commençais par faire le tour de terrain de foot. J'avais toujours été très forte en sport. Je courais très vite, d'une vitesse inhumaine. J'étais aussi très solide, et je ne tombais jamais malade et je n'avais pas la nécessité de dormir. Un jour, quand j'étais petite, mon « oncle » avait essayé de me gifler, et sa main c'était fracturée en plusieurs morceaux. C'est à partir de ce jour-là, qu'ils ont tous commencés à me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre. Je ne me blessais jamais. Les couteaux ne me coupaient pas. C'était plutôt moi qui les cassais. Et puis, il y avait mon pouvoir sur les éléments.

Quand, j'eus fais quatre tours de terrain, pas plus pour donner le change, je faisais la vitesse. Le professeur me proposa d'intégrer l'équipe d'athlétisme, et j'acceptais avec joie. J'avais toujours aimée courir. Nous retournâmes au gymnase, et je participais au match de basket en cours. J'entrais dans l'équipe de Ben avec Angela pour mon plus grand plaisir, contre Bella, Mike et Jessica. Je souriais sadiquement. J'adorais joué au basket, un sport dans lequel j'étais très douée. Mr Brad sifflât le coup d'envoi, et Mike et Ben sautèrent pour intercepter la balle. Ben l'attrapa et fit une passe à Angela qui partit en attaque. Bella essaya de me marquer, mais je l'évitais avec brio devant ses yeux ébahis et allais marquer avec un dunk. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle s'était cassé la figure sur le parquet. Ça a été assurément le meilleur moment du match. Nous avons gagné vingt-cinq à zéro. J'allais prendre une douche en faisant la danse de la victoire avec Angela, sous les regards meurtriers des perdants.

Je lavais bien tout mon corps et mes cheveux. Quand je sortis, Angela m'attendait accompagner de Ben. Une fois sur le parking, je les embrassais et nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphones, et chacun alla de son côté. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma voiture sous les regards furieux de mes « amis ». J'haussais les épaules et montais dans ma voiture. Je tournais la tête vers la Volvo que j'avais remarqué ce matin. Les fils Cullen étaient à côté d'elle et fusillaient du regard Bella et sa clique. C'était vraiment effrayant, quelqu'un cogna à ma vitre. Je sursautais c'était avec Rosalie, et Alice. Toutes les deux m'adressaient un grand sourire .Plutôt éblouie, je baissais ma vitre.

_Salut, Alya, je suis Rosalie. Et voici Alice, ma sœur. On se demandait ce que tu faisais mercredi après-midi.

_Et bien, je n'ai rien de prévue. Pourquoi ?

_Chic !s'exclama Alice. Nous t'invitons à aller faire du shopping avec nous.

Je réfléchissais quelques instants en me mordillant la lèvre.

_D'accord, fis-je en leur souriant largement.

Nous nous dimes « Au revoir », et je quittais le lycée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

On était mercredi, et dans quelques minutes, j'allais aller faire du shopping avec les Cullen. Au lycée, mes camarades avaient cessé de me dévisager, et j'avais gagné un certain anonymat. Mes « amis » ne me parlaient plus, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je restais maintenant uniquement avec Ben et Angela. Ils étaient vraiment super sympa. J'avais fait la connaissance de tous les Cullen lors de notre cours d'histoire. Je m'entendais très bien avec eux. Et j'avais envie de les materner. Ils me regardaient tous avec… adoration. Ils semblaient tous très bien me connaitre. Ils connaissaient mes gouts, sans que je ne les leurs aient dits. Et moi aussi je connaissais les leurs. A chacun d'entre eux. C'était vraiment étrange.

J'étais en train de boire un chocolat quand, j'entendis sonner. Je nettoyais ma bouche et allais ouvrir la porte, et je restais pantoise. Devant moi, se trouvait le mec de mon rêve ! Il était encore plus beau. Il était grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ondulés, il avait des traits fins, masculins, de magnifiques yeux dorés pétillants, et il était sexy dans sa chemise bleu marine et son pantalon en toile beige et ses chaussures de marque. Par miracle, je ne me mis pas à rougir et je n'avais pas la bouche grande ouverte. Il m'adressait un grand sourire.

_Bonjour, commença-t-il. Même sa voix était sexy. Je suis le docteur Carlisle. Le père de Rosalie et des autres.

_Enchantée docteur Carlisle, le père de Rosalie et des autres. Me moquais-je.

Il éclata de rire, tandis que moi je rougissais mortifiée. D'où venais ce cran ! En tout cas, il avait un beau rire.

_Désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis Alya Dushannes.

_Ce n'est rien Alya. Je suis venu te chercher. Ils t'attendent à la maison. Alice n'a pas encore trouvé sa dit-il résigné.

Je secouais la tête cette Alice ! J'allais chercher mon sac à main et suivais le docteur Carlisle jusqu'à sa berline. Il me tint la porte galamment et je le remerciai en m'empourprant un peu. Il démarra, et la voiture se dirigea rapidement vers leur villa hors de la ville. Il m'annonçât que son épouse ne pourrait pas être là, étant en déplacement à l'étranger. J'étais à la fois déçue et satisfaite. Je ne tenais pas à ce que son épouse découvre, que j'avais le béguin pour son mari.

Dès que j'entrais dans la villa, je fus prise dans une étreinte d'ours et je sentis la pièce tourner.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Emmet. Dis-je en rigolant.

_Lâches-la Emmet ! Tu vas la faire vomir. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir la saluer, dit Edward bougon.

Je retrouvais la terre ferme. Ma tête tournait. Jasper me fit asseoir sur le sofa couleur crème et Edward m'apportât un soda. Je les remerciai. Emmet vint s'assoir à côté de moi tout penaud. Je ne pus m'empêché de glousser.

_Alors, comment ça va ? Alice n'est toujours pas prête, hein ?

Les garçons serrèrent les dents. Et Carlisle ricana moqueusement, s'attirant des regards noirs.

_Nan, elle m'énerve à prendre des heures à se pomponner. Je voulais aller au magasin de jeux vidéo.

_Mais c'est vrai ! Il y a un Zelda sur Wii qui vient de sortir ! Et aussi « The Lost World » qui est sorti. Quand mes « parents » m'ont viré de chez eux, je n'ai pas pu récupérer ma console et tous mes jeux.

Les garçons serrèrent les dents à la mention de ma famille. Ils la détestaient. Je leur avais tout raconté. Sauf sur mes aptitudes extraordinaires.

Certes, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient des humains. Ils étaient trop magnifiques, froids, durs comme le marbre et ils avaient tous la même couleur d'yeux.

Alice et Rosalie descendirent, après que je leur ai assuré qu'elles étaient parfaites, nous pûmes aller faire du shopping.

Je montais avec Jasper, Alice et Carlisle dans la voiture de celui-ci. Pendant tout le trajet, je discutais joyeusement avec mes nouveaux amis. J'étais bien.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi. Enfin. Depuis le début de de la troisième semaine de mon deuxième mois de cours, j'attendais avec impatience le week-end. Un week-end entre filles. Angela avait été contente qu'Alice et Rosalie m'ait invitée, disant que j'avais besoin de fréquenter des filles aussi belles que moi. J'avais piquée un fard monumental, et elle avait éclaté de rire, ajoutant que nous n'étions pas du même monde. J'avais été très triste. Car j'appréciais vraiment beaucoup Angela et Ben. Mais, elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis, on se saluait de loin, elle avec Ben et moi avec les Cullen. Bella ne ratait pas une occasion pour me critiquer. Je la détestais vraiment celle-là.

J'allais rencontrer Esmée. J'appréhendais notre rencontre et aussi de revoir le docteur Carlisle que je n'avais plus vu depuis la journée shopping. Je me demandais comment il allait. Il devait être heureux de retrouver sa femme. Je n'osais pas questionner mes amis, pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Mais, parfois, je sentais les regards d'Edward et de Jasper posés sur moi, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux abordaient le sujet Carlisle. Contrairement à leur manque d'éloquence quand il s'agissait de leur mère, quand il s'agissait de leur père, ils étaient plus que causants. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout attachés à elle. Du moins, ils l'étaient en apparence, mais se on creusait plus profond, niet. Dès qu'ils parlaient de Carlisle, c'était comme si ils essayaient de me vanter ses mérites, mais bon, je devais rêver. Ils ne pouvaient songés sincèrement à me caser avec leur père et cela même en ayant une mère. Ouais, c'est ça. Je devais divaguée. Certainement le fait que je sois follement amoureuse d'un homme de vingt-huit ans, père de mes meilleurs copains et marié de surcroit.

Je soupirais et décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me rafraichir les idées. Alice et Rose étaient censées venir me chercher à dix-sept heures trente. Ce qui me laissait trois quart d'heure pour faire mon sac. Je le fis rapidement, y mettant ma trousse de toilette, un pyjama en soie bleu ciel, mes chaussons de nuit, mon I-Pad, mon jeu de Karaoké et Just Dance 3 que j'avais acheté exprès pour cette soirée entre filles. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Quand j'entendis le coup de klaxon de la voiture, je me précipitais dehors, mon sac dans une main, et je fermais ma maison de l'autre. Je montais à l'avant, avec Alice. Rosalie nous attendaient à la maison. Je mettais « Criminal » à fond en l'attendant passé à la radio, je me mettais à chanter à tue-tête avec Alice. Et très bien s'il vous plait. On m'avait dit un jour que j'avais une belle voix. Alice se gara devant la villa. Rosalie vient m'accueillir en me serrant fort dans ses bras. C'est fou comme ils se ressemblaient tout en étant tellement dissemblables. Ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux, de peau, la même beauté extraordinaire, la même froideur.

Définitivement, ils ne pouvaient pas être des humains, je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, mais ça ne me gênais pas. Après tout, moi non plus, je n'étais pas humaine. J'allais déposer mon sac dans la chambre d'Alice. En redescendant, je m'arrêtais devant la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Je caressais la vieille porte ancienne. Comme si c'était lui. Je secouais la tête. C'était vraiment stupide de m'accrocher alors qu'il ne serait jamais à moi. Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêchée. J'étais certainement masochiste sur les bords. Je descendais, les filles avaient déjà complètement réorganisé le salon, pour que nous ayons le maximum d'espace pour jouer. Je souriais doucement. On allait bien s'amuser.

J'avais assisté, béate les prestations de chants de filles. Rosalie avait pioché le répertoire de chansons dites « sexy » et nous avait offert une vraie prestation digne de Madonna en personne. J'avais bien évidemment tout enregistré pour les soirs où on aurait envie de suivre un film maison. Alice avait pioché les chansons rock.

Et enfin, ce fut mon tour je piochais les chansons d'amours vrais, qui ne peuvent être vécu à cause des circonstances du destin. J'eu un sourire d'autodérision. Vraiment, quelle ironie ! Il a fallu que cela tombe sur moi. Ma première chanson était justement « It will rain », une chanson parfaite quoi. Qui allait à coup sûr me faire pleurer comme une madeleine.

J'étais tellement prise dans ma chanson, que je ne remarquais même pas que les garçons étaient de retour, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. Je ne remarquais même pas le regard de Jasper, qui à cet instant, ressentait toute ma souffrance et mon amour pour Carlisle, ni celui d'Edward, qui même s'il n'avait pas accès à mes pensées, avaient accès à celle de son frère et donc, ils sentaient tous les deux mon mal-être. Je ne sentis pas le regard ardent de l'homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimais, ni le regard peu amène que sa femme me lançait, ayant remarqué le regard de son mari. Je ne les remarquais que quand la chanson finit et qu'un applaudissement nous fit tous sursautés. Par miracle, mes joues n'étaient pas baignées de larmes. C'était une très belle femme, à la chevelure caramel et à la beauté supérieure. Elle était vraiment très belle.

_Bonsoir, tu chantes vraiment très bien. Je suis Esmée, l'épouse de Carlisle. Tu es Alya n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle de sa voix douce.

_Oui, madame. Je m'appelle Alya Dushannes madame.

_Voyons ! Ne m'appelle pas madame. Tu peux m'appeler Esmée.

_D'accord, Esmée.

Je ne lui faisais pas du tout confiance. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de froid et de dangereux, derrière ces airs affables. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille. Un instinct me disait, de ne surtout pas la laisser me toucher. Mes intuitions ne m'ayant jamais trompée, je décidais de garder mes distances vis-à-vis d'elle quitte à paraitre impolie. Je continuais à jouer et à m'amuser avec les autres. Esmée était partie se coucher vers vingt et une heures, et donc je n'avais plus eu à subir son regard meurtrier sur moi, pendant que je jouais avec Alice et les autres. Mais, je sentais toujours le regard de Carlisle sur moi. Je me sentais atrocement gênée, j'avais vraiment la guigne. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque juste pendant que je chantais ?

Je finis par aller me coucher dans la chambre d'amis, qui comme par hasard, se trouvait près du bureau de Carlisle. Je me changeais et allais me couchais, en m'efforçant de ne pas trop penser à lui, que j'entendais travailler juste derrière un mur.

C'est vraiment dur d'aimer quelqu'un. Mais si on m'avait prévenue, je crois que je serais tout de même tombé amoureuse de lui. C'était irrévocable


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Je tripotais négligemment mon collier. J'étais assise dans mon salon. J'avais passé un très bon week-end chez les Cullen. Heureusement, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'interactions avec Esmée ou avec Carlisle. Je m'étais faite toute petite, ne regardant aucun d'entre eux, les ignorants même.

Je soupirais et décidais de faire une petite balade matinale dans les bois. Je sortais, et fonçais à pleine vitesse dans les bois. Je laissais la vitesse me griser, m'étourdir. Mon pouvoir sur le vent me permettait d'être très rapide. Mais, je ne maitrisais absolument rien sur mes pouvoirs.

Alors que je passais près d'une rivière, je sentis une puanteur qui me donna envie de vomir. Je fronçais mon nez ultrasensible, et changeais de direction. L'odeur me suivit aussi, je fonçais dans toutes les directions, mais toujours, je me heurtais à cette odeur. J'étais cernée, je me mis alors à paniquer. Je me tournais vers l'odeur la plus forte, et je me trouvais nez à nez avec un loup noir de la taille d'un ours, qui me fixait d'un air haineux. Bientôt, les autres loups le rejoignirent. Ils étaient à cinq. Et ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux de me voir.

C'est alors, que je vis tout arriver au ralenti. Ils bondirent tous en un même mouvement sur moi. Le loup noir me mordit à la gorge, me faisant hurler de douleur, tandis que les autres se chargèrent de mes poignets et de mes chevilles, comme pour m'empêcher de me défendre, pour que leur chef, qui s'acharnait sur ma gorge, puisse m'arracher la tête. Je sentis plus que je ne vis, mon collier et mes bracelets tombés. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient très lourds, mine de rien. Je sentis une énergie nouvelle m'envahir.

Soudain, le loup qui me tenais à la gorge fut tirais en arrière par un Jasper particulièrement hargneux. Quand je sentis tout le poids sur moi disparaitre, je reculais précipitamment, en état de choc, me tenant la gorge, qui par je ne sais quel miracle était parfaitement intacte malgré les crocs surdimensionnés du loup. Je regardais avec horreur, Jasper se battre comme un fou furieux avec le loup. C'est là, que j'eu un déclic.

_Le loup, Jasper le loup géant, Jasper Le loup géant, Jasper. Ah non, ça je l'ai déjà dit. Le loup garou, Jasper le loup garou, Jasper le loup garou Jasper, hein ! Le loup garou, Jasper le vampire ! Criai-je comme une hystérique, stoppant net le combat en cours.

Vampire ! Ce terme tournât dans ma tête avant d'enfin s'imposer à ma raison purement scientifique. Cela expliquait leur beauté extraordinaire, leur froideur, leur dureté. Et moi qui pensais qu'en venant à Forks, ma vie serait tout sauf extraordinaire. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. Rien que ça.

Les loups garous allèrent derrière les arbres et revinrent sous leur forme humaine c'était des gars de la Push. Je reconnaissais facilement Jacob le petit-ami de Bella. Ils me toisèrent méchamment puis, celui qui était le chef prit la parole :

_Vous n'avez rien à avoir à faire ici. Laissez-nous régler son compte à ce vampire.

Les Cullen froncèrent tous les sourcils et se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers moi, les yeux interrogatifs, j'haussais les épaules ne sachant pas de qui ils parlaient. En tout cas, ce n'était pas moi, étant donné que j'étais humaine. Du moins jusqu'à un certain point.

_Ne fait pas semblant la sangsue. On t'a vue courir à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Même plus vite qu'Edward.

Regards de la part des Cullen sur ma personne. Cette fois, clairement suspicieux. Je baissais la tête honteuse.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde. Je ne suis pas un vampire. Je vieillis comme n'importe quel être humain. Et en plus, espèce d'idiots, mon cœur bat. Crachais-je haineuse.

Les loups furent à leur tour complètement désarçonnés. Chacun son tour mes cocos. Je sentais les regards des Cullen sur moi. Je n'osais pas les regarder.

_Vous voulez savoir ce que je suis hein. Et bien je ne sais pas. Je cours hyper vite, je suis hyper solide et intelligente. Je dors parce que comme ça je peux oublier que je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Dans mon ancienne « famille » quand ils ont découvert que strictement rien ne pouvais me blesser, ils ont commencé à me regarder, comme si j'étais la pire abomination que la terre ait jamais portée. Alors la prochaine fois que vous attaquez quelqu'un dans les bois sous prétexte qu'elle court beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit normal, renseigner vous avant de tenter de la tuer.

Je me redressais, et sans un regard pour aucun d'entre eux, j'allais récupérer les restes de mes bijoux. Les seuls souvenirs que j'avais de ma famille. Je les mettais dans mes poches et m'éloignais d'eux en marchant cette fois. J'avais mal, dans mon âme, dans ma chair et dans mon esprit. La pluie tomba dru, et pour une fois, je l'acceptais avec joie, pour noyer les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux. Je finis par arriver chez moi, trempée jusqu'aux os. Je retirais mes vêtements collants, ma veste devant la porte d'entrée, mon tee-shirt et mon soutif dans les escaliers, mes chaussures dans le couloir avec mes chaussettes, mon jean et ma culotte sur mon tapis de chambre. Complètement nue et la peau complètement mouillée, les cheveux sales, je plongeais sous mes couettes et je fermais, les yeux, espérant ne jamais me réveillée. Même si je savais que c'était impossible.

Tout le bonheur que j'avais reçu, tout l'amour que j'avais reçu et donné, tout cela était certainement fini pour moi. Je ferais aussi bien de faire mes bagages et disparaitre de leurs vies à tous. Ils m'oublieraient certainement très vite. Ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde. J'aurais mal évidemment, j'allais laisser les personnes que je considérais comme ma famille, poursuivre leurs vies d'immortelles. Je savais qu'ils allaient m'en vouloir de les laisser tomber. Je voyais déjà leurs regards déçus, le regard triomphant d'Esmée, le regard étrange de Carlisle. Il fallait que je parte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Je regardais les déménageurs commencer à ranger mes affaires dans les cartons et les meubles dans le camion. Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'incident. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles des Cullen. Ni des gars de la Push. Et c'était tant mieux. Dès le lendemain de cet incident, j'avais mis en route les démarches pour mon déménagement, j'allais partir m'installer dans l'une de mes villas en Australie. Mon passeport était prêt. J'avais déjà récupéré mon dossier au lycée, en toute discrétion.

Je rangeais toutes mes affaires dans des cartons, j'avais décidé de porter ma belle robe pour voyager. Donc, elle était sur un cintre, accrochée au placard. Je rangeais en chantant à tue tête « The one that go away ». Chanter cette chanson me faisait penser à Carlisle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je l'aime ? Je me posais cette question tout le temps.

Je tendais mes cartons à un des déménageurs qui passait par là. Alors que je scotchais le dernier carton, j'entendis un bruit de moteur, que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je fonçais à la fenêtre, et voyais la Volvo d'Edward garée devant ma maison. Rosalie arrachait sans cérémonie le carton que j'avais donné au déménageur. Je reconnaissais la tête brune d'Emmet en train de se disputer avec un des déménageurs qui transportait mon canapé. Jasper était en train de décharger le camion.

Je descendais en trombe les escaliers et sortaient de la maison.

_Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laissez tranquille ! Rentrez chez vous. Moi j'ai un avion à prendre. Alors allez-vous-en !

Ils me lancèrent tous des regards furieux et blessés, toute ma colère retomba.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner. On t'aime Alya. Dit Edward, d'une voix emplit de douleur.

Je m'asseyais par terre. Le chagrin, que j'avais essayé de fuir durant tous ses jours, me submergeait à présent complètement. Je disais la voix enrouée aux déménageurs que je ne partais plus. Ils rangèrent mes affaires avec l'aide d'Edward, de Jasper et d'Emmet. Je restais assise devant ma maison en compagnie de Rose et d'Alice qui me réconfortèrent. Je les payais tout de même le somme que je leurs devaient, et ils partirent. Emmet me souleva et me posa sur mon canapé. Je restais silencieuse, tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de moi.

_Moi aussi je vous aime. Leur chuchotais-je, quand nous fumes tous assis devant la télé.

Ils m'adressèrent tous de grands sourires, et nous fîmes un grand câlin de groupe. Toute la nuit, nous avons discuté, nous nous sommes livrés nos vies sans réserves. Je leur avouais que malgré moi, j'étais tombée amoureuse de leur père et que, je l'avais déjà vu en rêve. Ils ne furent pas furieux, que je ressente cela pour lui. Ils avaient même l'air plutôt content. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'avais quelqu'un avec qui partagé mes nuits.

Le lendemain, j'appelais le lycée et leur annonçais que finalement, je restais. Jasper, qui était à ce moment-là près de moi me fit un grand sourire. Je me faisais un petit déjeuner, plus par gourmandise que par besoin. Nous passâmes la journée à jouer à la Wii, et à rigoler.

Vers vingt-heures, une voiture se gara devant chez moi. Emmet alla ouvrir.

_Ah ! C'est toi Esmée. Bonsoir papa.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi, il n'avait pas dit « maman ». Encore un point que je devais éclaircir. Je me faisais un plateau repas, et allais m'installer devant la télé, aujourd'hui, « No ordinary family » passait. J'avais une place sur le canapé, entre Alice et Rose. Une fois installée, Edward mit la série. JJ avait été enlevé par Madame X, pour qu'il lui donne le secret de la formule. À la partie ou le bébé de Marie est né beaucoup trop tôt m'a rendue très triste. Heureusement, la substance qui donne des pouvoirs, lui à permit de ressusciter et de grandir. Ils étaient tellement contents que leur bébé vive. Je me tournais vers Rosalie. Elle m'avait dit que les femmes vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. C'était la seule chose qui lui manquait pour être complètement heureuse. Elle me fit un sourire triste et à ma grande surprise, elle vint posée sa tête sur ma poitrine. Comme un enfant qui veut être réconforté. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux. Je sentis alors, un regard sur moi. Je redressais la tête, et croisais les prunelles de Carlisle. Je soutenais son regard un long instant, avant de me détourner de lui, et de reporter mon attention sur la télé. A la fin, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

J'allais me coucher, je fis un drôle de rêve. Je vivais dans plusieurs époques, je m'appelais Alma, j'étais la mère de Jasper. J'étais Aly, la mère d'Alice. J'étais Alena, la mère de Rosalie. J'étais Aquilina la mère d'Emmet. J'étais Alaina, la vraie mère d'Edward et la sœur d'Elisabeth qui avait bien voulue s'occuper de lui pendant mes études d'infirmière. Leurs mères avaient toutes le même visage. Mon visage. Etait-ce possible que je me sois réincarné plusieurs fois, et que tous aient la même mère d'âme.

Je me réveillais complètement déboussolée. J'allais me douché, et me coiffais. Quand j'eu finis, et que je me regardais, je sursautais violemment. Je m'étais coiffée comme Alma, la mère Jasper. Je restais comme ça et prenais mon sac pour aller au lycée. Tous les savoirs que j'avais emmagasinés depuis des siècles m'emplissaient la tête. Mon âme était millénaire. Il y avait dix milles ans, nous étions déjà une famille. Ça faisait bizarre de savoir que l'on aimait le même homme depuis des millénaires. Nous aurions dû nous retrouvez à chacune de nos nouvelles vies. Mais leurs transformations en vampires avaient cassés le cycle. Et cette Esmée s'était incrustée. Je me garais et descendais de la voiture et m'avançais vers Jasper avec le regard que je lui avais lancé, quand il avait cassé les branches de mon magnolia. Il sursauta violement sous le coup de la surprise et blêmit.

_Maman, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

_Ouais. C'est moi. Je ne suis pas contente. Comment vous avez pu laisser cette femme se mettre avec votre père.

_On pense qu'elle a un don. Jusqu'à ce qu'on te voit, on ne voyait qu'elle et on l'appelait maman. Mais dès qu'on t'a vue, on s'est réveillé. Mais t'inquiète, on va la virer vite fait bien fait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici le chapitre 8 **

**Réponse : Merci beaucoup à Anaïs ma toute première revieweuse. Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura une bonne bagarre entre Esmée et Alya, Mais comme j'ai envie de faire durer mon histoire alors, tadam, les Volturi arrivent ! Donc, la casse ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 8 :

Mes enfants. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie et Emmet étaient mes enfants. Ca me faisait bizarre de dire ça. Mais bon, c'était la vérité, alors, je m'en étais accommodée. Ils ne me lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

J'avais découvert que Jasper était doué d'empathie, qu'Edward était télépathe, et qu'Alice voyait le futur. Je suppose que la force survampirique d'Emmet pouvait également être considérée comme un pouvoir.

Ils m'avaient aussi parlé des Volturi. Ce clan faisait office de famille royale des vampires. Avec à leur tête Aro, Caius, et Marcus. Ou plutôt le manipulateur, le sadique et le mélancolique selon les dires d'Edward.

Etant donné le peu d'estime que mes enfants leur accordait, j'espérais sincèrement ne jamais avoir à être confronter à eux. J'avais déjà Esmée à dégager du paysage, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir en plus des vampires avides de pouvoir, qui à coup sûr voudraient que j'intègre leur clan. Que c'est dur d'être puissante.

Je savais que j'étais immortelle comme eux, mais, je n'étais pas un vampire, et encore moins un loup garou comme les Quileutes. A propos des Quileutes, ils me laissaient tranquille, ils m'avaient présenté leur plus humble excuse, et nous nous ignorions en un accord commun.

La vie était plutôt paisible et tranquille depuis l'incident dans les bois. Carlisle semblait m'éviter, et cela m'attristais beaucoup. Esmée était collée à lui comme une sangsue, qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Elle semblait s'être rendu compte que les enfants n'étaient plus sous son emprise, et faisait tout pour garder Carlisle prêt d'elle. Son pouvoir était tactile. Donc si elle te touche, et bien, t'es foutu. Voilà pourquoi Mon Amour était sous le contrôle de cette garce ultra possessive et maternelle. Trop d'amour tue l'amour, et c'était exactement ce qu''elle faisait à mes enfants avant qu''ils ne se libèrent de son emprise en me voyant.

Mes « amis », c'est-à-dire Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric et Bella étaient vraiment très en colère contre moi, depuis que je mangeais avec mes enfants, comme si ça me faisait quelque chose. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais depuis longtemps à l'état de minuscules grains de poussière.

Mais bon, c'était évidemment trop demandé au ciel de me permettre de virer à coups de pieds aux fesses dans le derrière Esmée de nos vies, il a fallu que ses chers Volturi débarquent à Forks, ayant appris mon existence. Et prévenu par qui je vous prie ? Esmée bien évidemment. Ah ! Que je la déteste celle-là !

Bref. Ils ont débarqué soi-disant pour régler son compte à Bella. J'avoue que c'était une très bonne initiative de leur part, vu ce qu'elle a fait à mes enfants, et surtout à Edward, lui faisant miroiter devant les yeux un amour pur et éternel. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur plus surement que l'aurait fait un buché. A elle aussi je devais lui régler son compte.

Avec les enfants, ont avait prévu une balade en forêt juste après les cours. Ils passaient le moins de temps possible dans la villa blanche, évitant le moindre contact physique avec elle. Ils vivaient pratiquement chez moi à présent.

Evidemment, les rumeurs allaient bon train dans Forks. La rumeur la plus populaire était celle de ma prétendue relation amoureuse avec Edward. Quand on l'avait apprise, on s'était regardé, et on avait éclaté de rire.

Mais c'était loin de faire rire Bella, Lauren et Jessica. Elles se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir, alors que je me trouvais aux toilettes. Alors que je me lavais les mains, elles entrèrent. Je les ignorais, et m'essuyais tranquillement les mains.

Soudain, Bella, qui semblait être devenue la chef de leur gang me tira brutalement par ma couette, et surprise, je me retrouvais projeté contre la porte d'un des toilettes.

_Oh ! Désolez Alya ! Tu avais quelque chose qui pendait derrière ta tête. Mais que je suis confuse ! Ce sont tes cheveux ! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolez. Se moqua-t-elle.

Lauren et Jessica ricanèrent.

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de meneuses de bande Bella. Je suis vraiment très étonné de l'étendue de tes capacités. La raillais-je.

La main de Bella entra en collision avec ma joue, et horrible craquement retentit dans la pièce. Bella poussa un hurlement de douleur déchirant. Elle tomba pathétiquement au sol, pressant sa main cassée contre sa poitrine. Tandis qu'elle gémissait de douleur, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux. Bien, maintenant elle savait que je n'étais pas humaine, et que donc il ne fallait pas me chercher des noises.

_Tu … Tu …es comme les Cullen ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

_Hum… pas exactement. Je suis supérieure, entre guillemet à eux.

Lauren et Jessica ne pigeaient que dalle à notre conversation. Tous ce qu''elles savaient, c'étaient que j'avais des os extras solides, et que j'étais donc potentiellement dangereuse, pour leurs mains.

_Tu devrais filer à l'infirmerie, disais-je en me relevant nonchalamment.

Je sortais en sifflotant. Bon, avec Bella, je n'aurais plus de problèmes, ni avec leur clique. Je retrouvais mes enfants, qui m'attendaient devant ma voiture. Edward et Alice arboraient des sourires ravis, tandis que les autres haussaient les sourcils suspicieux.

_Bien joué ! s'exclama Alice en me sautant dans les bras.

Elle avait évidemment vu toute la scène. Et Edward l'avait lu dans ses pensées.

_De quoi vous parler ? Me demanda Emmet, voulant savoir la raison de notre hilarité.

_Tu vas très vite comprendre Emmy. Répondit Alice.

Bella finit par sortir du bâtiment, la main complètement bandée. Quand elle me vit, elle blêmit et courut rapidement vers la moto de Jacob qui l'attendait. Je me demandais vraiment comment un garçon aussi intelligent et aimable que lui pouvait sortir avec une fille comme elle. Comme quoi, l'amour est aveugle. Même si dans le cas de Jacob, c'était absolument tous ces sens qui étaient morts. Voilà son seul défaut, sortir avec elle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant la peur panique que j'inspirais à présent à Bella.

_Bon, maintenant, si nous allions faire cette petite randonnée. Disais-je très excitée à l'idée de mesurer mes aptitudes aux leurs.

_Ben, il faut d'abord qu'on gare les voitures quelque part près de la forêt, ensuite on fera la course jusqu'au champ. Proposa Jasper.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête d'accord avec sa proposition. Je montais dans ma voiture et suivais la Volvo d'Edward sur la route.

Une fois les voitures garées, nous nous plaçâmes à la lisière de la forêt.

Des sourires extatiques couvraient leurs visages, visiblement impatients de se mesurer les uns aux autres. Edward était le plus rapide, donc, nous allions voir si j'étais oui ou non plus rapide que lui.

_Je donne le signal, annonçais-je

_Va y ! Moi je suis près, marmonna Emmet.

_Emmet, fait très attention au chêne. Lança Alice, déstabilisant Emmet au moment où je donnais le coup d'envoi.

_Quoi ? Qu'elle chêne ?

Alice partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que nous nous ruions vers l'avant.

Je filais entre les feuillus, évitant facilement les troncs d'arbres, et les racines, sautant par-dessus les ruisseaux. J'effrayais au passage une harde de cervidés.

Nous nous talonnions de près, Edward et moi, aucun de nous ne prenant réellement l'avantage. C'était vraiment une sensation enivrante, une pure liberté.

Pendant les derniers mètres, je poussais à fond, regardant droit devant moi.

Alors que je franchissais la ligne d'arrivée qui était l'orée de la forêt, je me retrouvais encerclée pour deux bras particulièrement musclés. Et vu la manière dont cet individu me tenais, les grognements furieux des autres, et surtout l'odeur qui se dégageât de ce vampire, ce n'était pas un gentil vampire. Je levais les yeux et croisais deux prunelles bordeaux. Et vu la cape qu'il portait, c'était un des gardes Volturi. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chances.

_Et bien et bien ! Qu''avons-nous là ? Une humaine qui a des aptitudes supérieures à celles des humains normaux. Mon maitre sera vraiment ravi de faire ta connaissance, Demetri, tiens là bien surtout. Gloussa une vampire blonde avec un sourire mesquin.

_Bien sur Jane, répondit le dénommé Demetri.

Il était brun, et était dans le gabarit d'Emmet, mais en plus intimidant. Is y avaient également deux autres vampires males, un brun, certainement le jumeau de Jane, vu combien ils se ressemblaient, et un blond qui me fit un clin d'œil.

_Relâchez-là immédiatement, s'exclama Edward.

_Cela ne pourra pas se faire Edward, car tu vois, c'est la deuxième humaine que vous introduisez dans notre monde. Et il va bien falloir que vous payiez la note. Je crois sincèrement que cette fois vous n'y réchappiez pas. Dit-elle impitoyable.

Ils se figèrent. Génial, les menaces et les sous-entendus de guerre commençaient. Nous étions dans de beaux draps. Enfin, surtout moi.

_Vous pouvez me lâchez. Je ne compte pas fuir. Je vous le garantis. Disais-je trouvant ma position dans les bras de Demetri des plus inconfortables.

_Lâche là, ordonna Jane. Mais on te garde à l'œil.

J'hochais la tête, et commençais à me masser les membres.

_Et bien en route alors, reprit Jane. Nous allons chez les Cullen. Nos Maitres s'y trouvent.

Je soupirais. J'allais revoir Carlisle ce qui m'enchantait beaucoup, et également Esmée ce qui m'enchantait déjà beaucoup moins, et surtout rencontrer les trois Rois, ce qui ne m'enchantaient pas le moins du monde.

Nous allions devoir rusés avec ce nouvel ennemi qui se pointait. Comme si Esmée ne nous suffisait pas déjà.

Nous nous remîmes à courir, cette fois, l'amusement n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mes enfants me regardaient tous avec le même air inquiet.

J'avais l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir.

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Reviews please ! **


End file.
